ponypastafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rainbow Factory - The End
"Du hast wunderschöne Augen...", hauchte sie sanft, aber deutlich. "Ich weiß. Zuversichtliche, eigensinnige Augen... weißt du, was sie gerade sehen?" "W... was denn?" Rainbow grinste. "Die kleine Schlampe, die gerade meine Produktion ruiniert hat! Ich kann keine Regenbögen aus Tränen machen... dank dir habe ich jetzt einen Haufen Extra-Arbeit am Hals!" Sie trabte langsam pfeifend in den Kontrollraum, drückte dort auf einige Knöpfe, sodass die Maschine, an die Scootaloo gefesselt war, sie in ihre Richtung drehte. Dann legte sie einen Hebel um, der die Maschine mit gedrosselter Leistung wieder anlaufen ließ und den Körper des gefesselten Fohlens zu dehnen begann. Scootaloo wehrte sich nicht, als die Maschine sie langsam nach oben zog. Sie begann leise, etwas zu flüstern und Rainbow Dash, die eigentlich den Moment genießen wollte, meldete sich zu Wort. "Warum so leise, direkt vor deinem Tod?! - Rede ruhig lauter, ich will deine letzten Worte hören..." "Mach's gut, Dash... ich liebe dich..." Das regenbogenfarbene Pony schwieg einen Moment, während sie Scootaloo betrachtete. "Und tschüss!", lachte sie Scootaloo ins Gesicht, bevor sie den Hebel langsam weiter nach unten drückte. "Ich hätte wirklich gerne den Ultraschall-Rainboom gelernt...", schluchzte Scootaloo leise, "vielleicht eines Tages... vielleicht werden wir uns noch einmal treffen... vielleicht..." Dann begann Scootaloos Brustkorb unter der gewaltigen Kraft der Maschine zu zerreißen. Knochen zersplitterten und sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Plötzlich stoppte die Maschine unter Rütteln und Scootaloo stellte entsetzt fest, dass Rainbow Dash wieder direkt vor ihr stand. "D... Dash?" Rainbow Dash lächelte eine Sekunde lang mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und wischte sich erst die Tränen ab, bevor sich ihr Gesicht zu einer grausigen Fratze verzog und sie Scootaloo mehrmals ins Gesicht schlug. "Du! Du hast nicht das Recht, dich meine kleine Schwester nennen zu dürfen! Du bist bei der Prüfung durchgefallen! Du hast als Pegasus versagt! Und jetzt hast du noch die Nerven, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen, während du stirbst! Undankbares..." Rainbow Dash tobte und schlug immer wieder zu, immer wieder landete ihr Huf in Scootaloos Gesicht, das inzwischen mehr als nur geschwollen war und aus vielen klaffenden Wunden blutete. "Wehrlos...", grinste sie boshaft, bevor sie erneut zuschlug. "Aber schön...", sprach sie und strich sanft über Scootaloos Kopf. Scootaloo zitterte, als sie wieder in Rainbows Augen blickte und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Blick zu bekommen. Rainbow Dash´s Gesicht änderte sich wieder in die hämische Fratze von vorhin und sie ließ ihrer Wut erneut freien Lauf. "Du Schlampe!", schrie sie. Noch ein Schlag traf Scootaloos Gesicht. "Meine kleine Schwester!", schnaubte sie wütend, "Du! - Meine kleine Schwester! DU!!! - ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN!!!" Dann packte sie Scootaloos noch unverletzten Arm und brach auch ihn. Das Fohlen zuckte nur kurz, denn sie wusste, dass es ihr letzter war. "ICH LIEBE DICH!!!", schrie sie mit letzter Kraft, sich bewusst, dass es ihre letzte Chance war, bevor sie Maschine sie endgültig zerreißen würde. Rainbow Dash drückte ihren Arm erneut so fest sie konnte nach unten - und dann schrie sie. Dieser Schrei durchbrach das Rattern der Maschine, die Wände, die gesamte Regenbogen-Fabrik und hallte gespenstisch im Raum wider. Scootaloo wartete einen Moment, bevor sie erneut ihre Augen öffnete. Plötzlich realisierte sie entsetzt, was soeben geschehen war. Rainbow Dash hatte sich selbst mehrmals heftig in den Bauch geschlagen und hustete Blut. Das blaue Pony hielt sich an der Maschine fest und starrte hilflos in Scootaloos Augen. "Meine k-kleine S-s-schwester!", keuchte sie zwischen den Schluchzern, "was habe ich dir angetan?!" Scootaloo beobachtete verwirrt den plötzlichen Sinneswandel Rainbow Dashs von böse zu gut, unsicher, ob das nur gespielt oder echt war. "R-Rainbow D-dash?", fragte sie schwach. "Meine kleine Scoo! NEIN!!!" Rainbow umarmte Scootaloo, bevor sie die Ketten, die Scootaloo an die Maschine fixierten, umfasste. "Es.. es tut mir so leid... du... du SCHLAMPE!!!" Rainbow begann in wild im Kreis zu fliegen, schreiend und blutige Tränen vergießend. Scootaloo konnte nur entsetzt zusehen wie das große Pegasus vor ihr auf dem harten Boden aufschlug. Rainbows Wunden bluteten stark, als sie wie wahnsinnig auf Scotaloos Fesseln eindrosch und versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft und mit einem Ruck rissen die Fußfesseln aus ihrer Verankerung, doch Rainbow Dash wandte sich sofort wieder um und schoss erneut panisch im Kreis durch den Raum. Scootaloos Schädel dröhnte, doch dieser eine Gedanke umkreiste sie immer wieder: Oh Rainbow Dash, nein, was hast du nur? Warum versuchst du nicht noch einmal die Fesseln zu öffnen... dann wäre ich frei... könnte entkommen... bitte Dashie, hilf mir... Mit jedem weiteren Ruck der Maschine überfluteten Scootaloo erneut Wellen von Schmerz, noch verstärkt durch ihre zersplitterten Knochen schaffte sie es kaum noch, sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie erneut Rainbow Dash auf sich zu schweben, doch dieses Mal wirkte sie trotz allen Blutes gefasster, während sie flüsterte, bevor ihre Stimme sich langsam hob und sie erneut zu schreien begann: "Ihr habt meine kleine Schwester verletzt... grundlos. Sie sollte nicht hier sein... ihr selbst seid die, die eigentlich hier sein müssten... die, die eigentlich zu Regenbögen verarbeitete werden müssten! UND DAFÜR WERDET IHR STERBEN!!!" Rainbow fasste sich wieder an den Kopf und schrie, bevor sie damit auf die Ketten einschlug und schließlich auch den Träger zum Bersten brachte. Endlich waren Scootaloos Arme frei - doch wenn sie jetzt fiel, würde es ihr den Hals brechen! Hilflos und vom Schmerz übermannt schoss sie ein letztes Mal die Augen und erwartete ihr Ende, aber die immer schriller werdenden Schreie Rainbows rissen sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie hing immer noch an der Maschine - nicht an den Trägern, nur noch die losen Ketten, die sich um Rainbows Flügel gewickelt hatten und diese der Länge nach Stück für Stück aufrissen, bewahrten sie vor dem Absturz. Rainbows Schreie waren nun fast hysterisch und purpurnes Blut regnete aus den klaffenden Wunden des Pegasusses auf Scootaloo, den Boden und das Steuerpult. Plötzlich riss es die Stute nach hinten. Eine der abgerissenen Ketten hatte sich in der Regenbogenmaschine verfangen und wurde nun in das gewaltigen Brechwerk gerissen - und mit ihr Rainbow Dash. Immer näher zog das Ungeheuer Rainbow an sich heran, und bevor es sie verschlag, breitete sie ein letztes Mal ihre Flügel aus und rief mit fester Stimme: "Scootaloo, es tut mir so leid! Bitte vergib deiner großen Schwester! Ich liebe dich, und ich habe versagt! Du hast dein Bestes gegeben, ich..." Dann riss es sie in die Maschine, sie schrie ein letztes Mal laut und qualvoll auf, bevor der Brecher sie verschlang und es eine gewaltige Explosion farbigen Lichtes gab. Die Maschine begann erst zu stottern, bevor sie in sich zusammenbrach und die Farben von Scoos großer Schwester hinaustropften. Das Fohlen begann zu weinen. Da kamen auch schon die geschockten Arbeiter angerannt - einer von ihnen packte Scootaloo und zog sie hoch. "WAS HAST DU GETAN?!?!", schrie er entsetzt. "Wir können sie nicht gehen lassen... die bringen uns alle um!", keuchte ein anderer, "wir müssen..." "... den Doktor holen, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist!" Als Dr. Atmosphäre mit hochrotem Kopf auf die Gruppe von herumstehenden Arbeitern zugeschritten kam, wusste Scootaloo längst, dass sie die Regenbogen-Fabrik nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde. Der Arbeiter legte sie auf den Boden und Atmosphäre starrte entsetzt erst die zerstörte Maschine, dann den Haufen Blut, Knochen und Farbe, der einst Rainbow Dash gewesen war und schließlich Scootaloo an. "Was zur Hölle...?!", begann er, bevor er realisierte, wer dafür verantwortlich war und Scootaloo am Hals packte. "DU!!!", fauchte er, "du hast alles zerstört!" Er legte Scootaloo seinen Huf um die Kehle und begann langsam zuzudrücken. Scootaloo wand sich wild hin und her und versuchte dem Klammergriff zu entkommen, während sie schnaubte: "Du Bastard! Du hast meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen... du bist auch daran schuld, dass sie in die Regenbogen-Fabrik gekommen ist, gib es zu!" "Für schöne Ponys habe ich immer einen Platz frei...", lachte Atmosphäre dreckig, "aber jetzt ist sie tot, genauso wie du!" Er ließ Scootaloo los und sie krachte mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf den Boden. "Tja...", kicherte Atmosphäre belustigt, "ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du die letzten Momente deines Lebens genießen sollst... aber wer nicht will, der hat schon... c´est la vie...!" Mit beiden Knien ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und brach Scootaloo erst die Wirblesäule und dann den Schädel. Als sich das Fohlen nicht mehr bewegte, stand er wieder auf, wischte sich das Blut von den Hufen und meinte zu den umstehenden Arbeitern: "Räumt die Schweinerei auf... und kümmert euch drum, dass eine neue Maschine gebaut wird! Nichts darf auf einen Kampf, geschweige denn Rainbow Dash hinweisen! Versucht alles so wie gewöhnlich und ohne Umstände ablaufen zu lassen!" "Aber fällt es nicht auf, wenn Rainbow Dash einfach so verschwunden ist?", fragte einer der Arbeiter unsicher, "und wer wird der neue Leiter dieser Fabrik?" "Ich habe schon jemanden... und nein, wird es nicht... und wenn, soll uns das stören?!" Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung machte er den Arbeitern endgültig zu verstehen, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete und die Arbeit aufgenommen werde sollte. Über den Steg trabte er langsam zu seinem Büro zurück, einigen Arbeitern noch Befehle zubrüllend, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich gut gelaut in seinen Sessel fallen ließ. Der Tag hatte sich für ihn doppelt gelohnt, erst die Folter an dem Pony und dann Rainbows plötzliches Ableben... was für ihm den Aufstieg zum Fabrikbesitzer brachte, er hatte Rainbows Testament schon lange vorher gelesen... Lächelnd lehnte er sich zurück und freute sich still. --- Es dauerte nicht lange und die Regenbogen-Fabrik produzierte erneut Spectra. --- Original Kategorie:Rainbow Dash Kategorie:Scootaloo Kategorie:Dr. Atmosphäre Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Qualvoller Tod Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung